Un evento inesperado
by alexander.holmes.3
Summary: Watanuki se encuentra en una situación difícil ¿Que decisiones tomara? Todo se torna mas confuso conforme los dias pasan.
1. Chapter 1

**Capitulo 1: Algo que seria inevitable…**

"**En este mundo no existen las coincidencias…solo lo inevitable"**

Una mañana tranquila, el sol en su punto iluminaba con fuerza y la brisa mantenía la frescura del día, al fondo de la calle se veía caminar a Watanuki con la misma tranquilidad de siempre.

Watanuki algo apurado entra a la tienda de Yuko y se topa con las pequeñas Maru y Moro:

-¡Watanuki! ¡Watanuki! ¡Bienvenido Watanuki!- gritaron a coro

-Bienvenido de vuelta Watanuki- pronuncio Yuko con ese misterioso tono de voz característico de ella -¿Por qué la prisa?- dijo mientras exhalaba el humo lentamente.

-Debo llegar rápido a clases, hoy es un día especial…- dijo el joven sonrojándose levemente –Hoy por fin tendré un almuerzo a solas con ¡Himawari-chan!- exclamo mientras agitaba las manos rápidamente y corazones flotaban a su alrededor.

-¡Himawari-chan! ¡Himawari-chan!- Gritaban a coro Maru y Moro mientras imitaban los gestos de alegría de Watanuki.

-Oh me alegra escuchar eso Watanuki- pronuncio Yuko-Pero, debes tomar en cuenta que no siempre estamos destinados a obtener lo que deseamos- pronuncio suave y elegantemente mientras el humo de su boca envolvía el rostro de Watanuki.

-Como digas, toma aquí tienes la pasta que me pediste que hiciera- le entrega un paquete negro envuelto cuidadosamente- ¡Espera! Y el sake que traía aquí mismo!?- desesperado Watanuki comenzó a buscarlo, mirando por todas partes sin éxito. Mientras un poco mas lejos Maru y Moro imitaban la cara preocupada de Watanuki y cantaban a todo pulmón -¡El sake Watanuki! ¡El sake Watanuki!¡Si no aparece, jamás te irás!- y comenzaron a reír fuertemente.

-¡Cállense ustedes dos y ayúdenme a buscar!- Gritaba desesperado el chico y entonces resonó –Hip…hip…Wa-wa-watanuki! Hip- Watanuki puso un horrendo gesto de desprecio y dirigió su mirada un poco más abajo, en la esquina de el cuarto- ¿Con que tu lo tomaste? ¡Mugrosa bola de estambre!- y se abalanzo contra ese sitio.

-Wa-wa-watanuki ¡Inútil!- pronunciaba esa pequeña bola, orejona y de color negro – Oh, ¡Ahí estas Mokona!- dijo la bruja mientras restregaba a la esponjosa criatura –Oh Mokona eres tan suave-

-¡Muy suave! ¡Muy suave!- gritaban ambas chicas y continuaban riendo.

-¡Bien! Como se ha tomado todo el sake, deberás esperar hasta que regrese de la escuela para tener más- sentencio Watanuki mientras levantaba sus cosas. Estaba listo para salir peor lo detuvieron las palabras de la sacerdotisa:

-Recuérdalo muy Watanuki, las coincidencias no existen, todo es obra del destino inevitable- la sacerdotisa se levanta y da unos pasos hacia watanuki –Debes tener los ojos bien abiertos, nunca sabes cuándo lo inesperado esta cerca- y puso su rostro frente al de watanuki.

-¿A qué te refieres?...- dijo watanuki algo nervioso y con la voz temblorosa –De verdad necesito decirlo?- le susurro Yuko a Watanuki en el oído. Watanuki tragando saliva respondió con mucho pavor a saber a qué se refería ella –S-si…- Yuko dibuja una leve sonrisa y grita tan fuerte como puede en el oído de Watanuki –¡ESTA VEZ TRAE DOBLE RACIÓN DE SAKE!-

-¡Doble ración! ¡Doble ración!- gritaron mokona, maru y moro al unisonó.

Watanuki molesto tomo su maleta, se levanto y salió por la puerta, pero antes de salir, noto la mirada firme y la sonrisa aterradora que Yuko tenía en su rostro –Buen día…Watanuki...- dijo ella. Watanuki salió de la tienda.

El camino a la escuela era d elo mas normal, sin emabrgo, el sol comenzaba a alumbrar mas fuerte

-Demonios, a este paso llegare hecho tofu frito a al escuela- decía a lo bajo Watanuki mientras caminaba cabizbajo y sin ganas –¿A que se abra referido Yuko-san? ¿Qué es eso inesperado que me encontrara? ¡Demonios! A este paso con el calor mi cabeza ¡explotara!- grito a mitad de la calle. Todas las miradas se posaron en él y apenado corrió hacia un lugar con sombra.

Se detuvo y comenzó a jadear y retomar aire, su respiración cortada era igual de llamativa que siempre

-Hola- pronuncio una voz que para Watanuki era conocida –Rica Pasta- pronuncio de nuevo la voz

-¡¿QUEEEEE?!- grito Watanuki mientras tomaba al chico del cuello y lo zarandeaba con fuerza -¿¡IMBECIL, ESO ES PARA HIMAWARI-CHAN?! ¡SUÉLTALO DOUMEKI IDIOTA!- al ver que doumeki tragaba el ultimo bocado, no tuvo mas remedio que llorar en silencio de ira y rabia.

-Estaba rico- pronuncio doumeki con la seriedad de siempre –La próxima vez usa menos salsa- y se levanto del suelo.

-ADEMAS DE COMERTE LO QUE NO ES TUYO, TIENES EL VALOR DE ¿¡QUEJARTE?!- decía watanuki mientras trataba de asfixiar al muchacho –Te harás daño, suéltame idiota, vamos déjame- doumeki parecía disfrutar de sacar de quicio a watanuki-

Entonces watanuki lo sintió, recorrió su cuerpo y lo obligo a detenerse y mirar detrás de sí, sentía una mirada en su espalda, peor…no era opresiva o aterradora, era cálida y parecía llamarlo con insistencia. Doumeki notando esto se libero de las manos de Watanuki, tomo sus cosas y las de Watanuki y se adelanto al colegio –Apresúrate, voy por delante-

Watanuki contesto por simple inercia –Si- y dio unos pasos hacia donde creía estaba el origen de esa mirada –No hay nadie…- pero el aun la podía sentir, algo tan cálido y puro, sentía un aroma a narcisos, pero no encontraba la fuente, entonces algo tiro de su manga:

-Di-Di-Disculpa…yo...eso...emm-

-¿Pero qué!?- exclamo el chico y volteo bruscamente.

-¡Lo siento!¡ Lo siento!- exclamo la joven mientras hacia reverencia –Perdona yo no quería esto ¡Lo siento!- sus reverencias eran más rápidas cada vez –¡Yo solo quería darte esto!- y la chica con la cabeza inclinada extendió su mano impaciente y le mostró una carta a Watanuki.

-¡Oh! ¡Zashi-san!- exclamo y se sitio aliviado al ver que era ella –La disculpa debería darla yo, es solo que me sentía un poco nervioso, ¡Perdón Zashi-san!- acto seguido tomo la carta, el roce entre su mano y la de la dulce espíritu causo un sonrojo espontaneo en ambos rostros, la chica volteo el rostro parecía realmente al borde de un infarto, watanuki la admiraba en silencio y sin siquiera notarlo un pensamiento surgió dentro de el "Ella es realmente bonita, sus ojos, su sonrisa…es increíble…"

-L-Lo siento, yo te seguí dese la tienda de Yuko, no quería ponerte nervioso, es solo que…emm…yo…no sabía cómo…ahh- entonces una corriente de humo salió de sus orejas y su rostro se torno rojo carmesí.

-Jajajajajaja- rió con fuerza Watanuki –Jajajaajaja, realmente eres un lindura de persona- al notar las embarazosas palabras que salieron de su boca, tapo su boca y un gesto de sorpresa surgió en su rostro -¡No! yo no quiera decir eso bueno…yo…ahh genial lo estoy haciendo de nuevo ¿no?, ¡Quede como idiota otra vez!- y cubriendo su rostro con vergüenza dirigió su mirada a otra parte que no fuera el rostro de la chica.

Ella rió tímidamente y sus mejillas se colorearon de nuevo, al ver esto watanuki se sintió un poco más relajado y procedió a preguntar –Disculpa ¿Esto es una invitación?- la chica espíritu respondió tartamudeando de pena –S-S-si- al ver que el chico miraba fijamente la carta exclamo - ¡Peo si no quieres no debes ir! Es solo que quería que fueras…¡Bueno no!...ahh no me refiero a eso…yo pensé en invitarte porque tu trabajas muy duro…y…y…y- Watanuki la miro a los ojos y respondió –Si- y la chica quedo callada.

-Entonces…debo ir a la escuela con permiso- y watanuki hizo una reverencia.

Entonces algo resonó en la cabeza de Watanuki, y la imagen y palabras de Yuko se proyectaron clavándose como una estaca en su mente.

-Zashiki Warashi aguarda un instante- y watanuki se apresuro a alcanzarla.

-Dime Watanuki-kun…- entonces ella solo sintió los brazos del joven tomándola con fuerza, el aroma de su cuello la hacía sentir como si abandonara la realidad, entonces watanuki la apretó un poco más fuerte, Zasiki warashi solo podía emitir gemidos mientras su rostro se coloreaba watanuki dijo muy cerca del rosto de la chica –Gracias- y beso su mejilla con delicadeza.

Ella solo lo vio alejarse con prisa, apoyo su mano en el pecho y se pregunto porque lo había dejado ir, fue entonces cuando se percato de el beso que había recibido, esto la hizo sonrojar pero…una voz corto su alegría.

-Veo que hiciste tu movida Zashi-kun…pero…porque lo dejaste irse?- una chica pelirroja salió de detrás del poste, emitiendo una risa maliciosa se acerco a la chica de cabello azul –¿Acaso no temes que sus ojos se posen en alguien más?-

Zashiki warashi soltó una lagrima -¡Por favor no digas mas Ame-chan!- y levantando el rostro, mostro su sonrisa y pronuncio –El puede sentirlo…el ira…yo se que el ira a la fiesta…- y se hundió en un mar de lagrimas.

La pelirroja sintiéndose un poco culpable la abrazo y acaricio suavemente su cabeza susurrándole –Si, tranquila, el ira ya verás-

Watanuki corría mientras se preguntaba que había sido todo eso…

FIN DEL CAPITULO


	2. De verdad eres tu Himawari-chan?

**Capitulo 2: De verdad eres tu?...Himawari-chan?**

"**Zashiki Warashi, aguarda un instante…"**

-En que estaba pensando…abrazarla de esa forma es incorrecto- se reprendía Watanuki ya sentado en su puesto, el salón se veía tranquilo, Doumeki se acercaba silenciosamente por detrás –Demonios, debí haberme contenido, pero… ¿porque las palabras de Yuko vinieron a mi mente en ese momento?- mientras watanuki se hundía en sus pensamientos no notaba la cercanía de doumeki.

-Hey idiota, aquí tienes tu mochila- dijo doumeki tan cerca del oído de watanuki que este no pudo evitar desplomarse.

-¡IMBECIL! ¿QUE TRATAS DE HACER?- dijo tomándolo de una oreja y jalándolo hasta deformar sus facciones, entonces doumeki decidido, toma a Watanuki por la cintura y lo acerca a su boca diciendo suavemente –Solo trato de alimentar a todas las fujoshis que nos lean-

-Buenos días Watanuki-kun, Buenos días también para ti Doumeki-san- pronunciaba la recién llegada Himawari

Watanuki se libero de Doumeki rápidamente y emitió una mirada de restricción hacia el chico –Como quieras idiota- dijo doumeki alejándose a su asiento –Himawari-cahan!- pronunciaba Watanuki tan alegre que podría empalagar a cualquiera -¿Qué tal va tu mañana Himawari-cahan?- preguntaba sonrojado.

-Bien gracias por preocuparte Watanuki-kun- en ese momento watanuki lo sintió de nuevo, ese escalofrió, y las palabras de Yuko azotando en las paredes de su cabeza.

Al instante un chico nuevo entro al salón, Watanuki no lo había visto antes, era apuesto, de estatura media, ojos castaños, un cabello bien arreglado y una sonrisa brillante -¿Quién demonios es este tipo?- volteo para sonreírle a su predilecto amoroso pero…-Himawari-chan, ¿Pasa algo?- la chica bajo la cabeza y le sonrío a watanuki –No no te preocupes enserio- acto seguido se levanto y se dispuso a caminar, fue detenida por una mano, era watanuki –Himawari-chan prepare esto para ti, espero sea de tu agrado-

Algo calo los huesos de Watanuki, y fue la mirada de Himawari, tan seca, cortante, fría, parecía irritada y asqueada por watanuki sin embargo, el gesto que marco el inicio de todo, fue esa sonrisa hipócrita que le lanzo, y las palabras que watanuki jamás olvidaría –Gracias por la comida, en verdad no debiste-

Acto seguido Himawari salió del salón.

-¿No debí?...- watanuki no sabía qué era lo que pasaba, un nudo apretaba su cuello -¿Un espíritu? Eso debe ser- peor en su interior sabía que no era más que el dolor que le causo ese momento.

-Watanuki, quita esa cara de idiota- el no había notado la presencia de doumeki, después de todo…lo reconfortaba saber que alguien estaba preocupado -¡CALLATE! ¡EL UNICO CON CARA DE IDIOTA AQUÍ ERES TU!- le grito mientras doumeki emitió un especie de sonrisa que watanuki no pudo comprender.

Después de unas horas las clases llegaban a un punto de receso.

-Saldré a buscar a Himawari-chan, ¡ASI QUE NO ME SIGAS IDIOTA!- sentenció watanuki mientras doumeki masticaba una zanahoria

-Quien quiere seguir a un idiota como tu- decía doumeki mientras continuaba masticando –Algo malo pasara cierto…-pensaba doumeki al mirar a watanuki alejarse.

-¡Himawari-chan! ¿Dónde estás Himawari-chan?- watanuki se detuvo a tomar un respiro, al levantar la vista logra ubicar a la chica, estaba ahí, sentada observando el obento que le había entregado -¿Qué estará pensando?...¿Le habra gustado?- watanuki tomo valor y comenzó a caminar hacia Himawari, la chica al verlo volvió a sonreír –Watanuki, no pensé encontrarte en el almuerzo- de una u otra forma estas palabras hirieron a watanuki, el nudo se apretaba un poco más.

-Hinawari, yo…bueno…yo supuse que hoy podríamos almorzar juntos…a solas- dijo watanuki, el rubor en sus mejillas y su forma de moverse era graciosa –Además Himawari-chan, necesito conversar contigo acerca de algo- dijo firmemente watanuki, la chica lo veía mientras reía –Esta bien Watanuki-kun, siéntate y almorcemos ¿te parece?-

-Claro Himawari-chan- algo le daba mala espina, pero ¿Qué era? Ella se veía de lo más normal, no parecía enojada, sin embargo había algo repelente en sus expresiones -O-Oye H-Himawari-chan…yo…bueno iba a preguntarte una cosa- en ese momento Himawari levanto la vista y vio fijamente a Watanuki.

-No.- contesto Himawari con frialdad y firmeza –Lo siento Watanuki-kun pero no, no quiero lastimarte, así que me temo que la respuesta es no.- acto seguido Himawari tomo sus cosas y las colgó al hombre –Yo…lo siento watanuki-kun…enserió…pero ahora no quiero estar con nadie…lo siento…además…tu..ahh perdona- y comenzó a correr hacia el interior de la escuela.

-¡HIMAWARI-CHAN ESPERAME!- sin embargo sus piernas lo traicionaban, se negaban a correr detrás de ella, ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué?...una lagrima surcó su mejilla y no tuvo más remedio que regresar a su salón.

La tarde paso muy tranquilamente, watanuki se limitaba a ver la ventana, los festivales de la Golden week se acercaban, sonó la campana de salida y los alumnos comenzaron a salir, watanuki aun observaba a través de la ventana hasta que doumeki lo golpeo en la cabeza con su mochila.

-Espabila idiota- y le entrego la caja del almuerzo de Himawari –Ella me dijo que te lo entregara- y se retiro dejando solo a watanuki. Algo comenzó a oprimir el pecho de watanuki, otra lagrima mas y decidió que debía buscarla y preguntarle cual era el verdadero motivo…porque no quería estar con el…la confrontaría para desahogar ese asqueroso sentimiento que lo acorralaba.

-¡HIMAWARI-CHAN!¡HIMAWARI-CHAN!- sus gritos resonaban en los pasillos pero parecían llegar a oídos sordos

-Eh! ¡Ustedes han visto a Himawari-chan?-

-Claro, apenas la vimos en el gimnasio- le contesto la chica amablemente.

-Gracias- y comenzó a correr hacia el gimnasio, corría alegre pero entonces algo abordo su mente… ¿Qué hace Himawari-chan en el gimnasio?"…al parecer no noto que sus pies seguían moviéndose entonces mas pensamientos llegaron "¿Por qué sonrió de esa manera en la mañana? ¿Sera que de verdad soy tan molesto para ella?" sus manos se acercaban lentamente a la puerta del gimnasio, no se percataba de nada, hundido en las preocupaciones de su corazón "Pero Himawari-chan es una gran chica, algún motivo debe tener" y con esto su mano deslizo la puerta…no tenía idea de lo que ocurriría en ese momento.

*10 minutos antes*

Himawari caminaba lentamente a través del pasillo –Ese idiota…de verdad no sé porque siempre está encima de mi…- levanta la vista y se topa con los castaños ojos del muchacho nuevo –Oh…así que eres tu…- el chico sonreía y se acercaba cada vez más, acto seguido beso los labios de Himawari –Llevo rato esperando- Himawari sonrió y tomo al chico -Tu sabes que no es fácil deslindarse de watanuki , parece no comprender…- el chico impaciente recorría el cuello de himawari con la punta de la lengua, la chica apretaba sus muslos fuertemente contra el cuerpo del chico, el chico arremetió con una suave mordida en la base del cuello, a lo que himawari no pudo más que gemir y contener el espasmo que le causaba esa sensación placentera

_**15 minutos entre el salón y el gimnasio, dos minutos para desvestirse, 50 segundos para comenzar a besarse, 5 minutos transcurridos, dos minutos de gemidos mientras recorría el cuerpo del joven muchacho, un minuto para que himawari estuviera lista, un minuto para la llegada de watanuki, 2 minutos más para que ella entregue su cuerpo, 30 segundos mientras watanuki se convence de que todo está bien, últimos 6 minutos mientras el placer invadía todo el ser de himawari**_

*Momento presente, watanuki entra al gimnasio*

-Ahh…llegue por fin- dijo watanuki mientras jadeaba fuertemente –Okey, ¿Estás ahí Himawari-chan?- y al momento abrió la puerta, sus ojos buscaron perdidamente a través de todo el gimnasio, no parecía haber nadie, estaba a punto de gritar el nombre una vez más, su mirada se poso en una imagen demoledora, el pecho de himawari…el dulce y suave pecho que el siempre deseo en sueños y en realidad, sus manos estaban encogidas de placer, sus ojos perdidos en la distancia mientras otro hombre consumía el fruto que watanuki mas anhelaba…otra persona estaba besando su boca, otra persona ajena a su vida, alguien más recorría cada rincón de su cuerpo y esa persona…no era el…quería huir, gritar, atacar a ese chico que le había arrebatado todo, destrozarlo contra el piso hasta que no hubiera más energía en su cuerpo, apretó los puños y trago un poco de saliva, se ponía mas tenso…parecían horas las que había estado de pie en silencio, observando, pero solo habían sido unos segundos, salió del gimnasio con paso lento y firme, cerró la puerta y se desplomo unos metros más adelante.

*En la enfermería*

-Ahh…ahhh…- watanuki abrió los ojos con suavidad, llevo su mano a la cabeza cuando sintió un leve punzar –Ouch... ¿Qué me paso?- sin esperarlo una voz le respondió –Te desmayaste fuera del gimnasio- tomo un respiro y volvió a decir –Y golpeaste bastante fuerte tu cabeza al caer- una mano toco suavemente la cabeza de watanuki y recorrió su frente, el no sabía que estaba pasando, aun bajo influencia del golpe, entonces dos lagrimas cayeron una en su mejilla y la otra muy próxima a la comisura de labio -¿Estas llorando?- pregunto algo mareado y tratando de incorporarse.

-Y-Yo…lo siento no era mi intención molestarte con mis lágrimas- respondió la voz, comenzaba a ver más claro…cabello azul y una piel tan tersa…había sentido eso antes…pero ¿Dónde? –To-to-toma…- y nerviosamente la chica le ofreció un pañuelo –P-P-puedes limpiar tu rostro con esto…- watanuki se dio cuenta al fin…era Zashi-san, estaba ahí sentada con los ojos cristalinos y la mirada tan tierna y entristecida, lo miraba con ternura y preocupación.

-Gracias Zashi-san, ¡Disculpa! De verdad agradezco que me hayas traído a la enfermería- se limpio un poco el sudor y trato de devolver el pañuelo a Zashiki Warashi –Quédatelo por favor- dijo ella y se sonrojo un poco –Gracias, lo atesorare- y watanuki le brindo una sonrisa tan cálida que la chica comenzó a balbucear de nuevo –N-N-NO! NO T-T-TE PREO-OCUPES…NO TIENES QUE HACER ESO...BUENO SOLO SI QUIERES…- watanuki volvió a sentir ese impulso, se acerco un poco y con suavidad tomo la mano de Zashi-san –Así lo quiero.- Zashi-san se hundió en una explosión de tonos carmesí que recorrían sus mejillas –Gracias Zashi-san- la chica lo abrazo y watanuki quedo perplejo, "Ella no suele ser así…" pensó, subió su mano lentamente y acaricio el suave cabello de la joven, era sedoso y abundante, el aroma a narcisos lo hacía sentir más relajado, el calor del cuerpo de la chica era muy confortante, la chica parecía disfrutar esto en demasía, sus ojos cerrados y la forma de susurrar el nombre de Watanuki tan ligera y amorosamente, la tomo por los hombros y le dijo –D-Disculpa el atrevimiento pero…te ves muy linda hoy Zashi-san- el rubor invadió las mejillas de watanuki, sentía una paz tremenda estando así…pero algo seguía dentro de su mente la imagen de himawari…lo atacaba. Zashi-san deslizo su mano a través de la espalda de watanuki y lo soltó –Debo retirarme…Ame-chan me espera...se enojara si no llego pronto- Zashiki Warashi hizo una reverencia y salió del cuarto sonrojada pero muy alegre por su cercano encuentro con watanuki-ku.

El cuarto de la enfermería quedo solitario, watanuki estaba sentado admirando la ventana, entrego a la nada las palabras que no dijo en ese momento:

-De verdad eres tu?...Himawari-chan?...-

Fin del Capitulo


End file.
